Aloysius Animo
has never paid a visit to this doctor!|Aloysius Animo|Chapter 8: Risen}} Doctor Aloysius James Animo, commonly referred to as Dr. Animo, is a villain 5 Years Later. He first appeared in Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods. He is a Human from the planet Earth in the Ben 10 Universe. Appearance Dr. Animo has pale skin, white hair, and sharp teeth. He wears a purple and black suit with machinery, he wears a helm the covers the top of his head. After the lost of his arms and legs he developed a cybernetic system that allows him to replace his lost limbs with organic animal and extraterrestrial body parts. Amino Cerebrocrustacean Claw.png|Cerebrocrustacean Claw Amino Arachnachimp Legs and Gorilla Arm.png|Amino Arachnachimp Legs and Gorilla Arm Snake Hand.png|Snake Hand Octopus Tentacles.png|Octopus Tentacles Tetramand Arm.png|Tetramand Arm Horse Legs.png|Horse Legs Mechanical arm, Ssserpent tail, Florauna Vines.png|Mechanical arm, Ssserpent tail, Florauna Vines Personality Dr. Animo can be seen as a stereotypically insane and mad scientist. He is brilliant, yet antisocial, often preferring to be around animals rather than Humans. He used to have a habit of making stuffed animal plashes and talking to them as if they were living beings. Overtime, he has gotten more and more unhinged due to his constant failures. Abilities * 'Telepathic Animal Manipulation-' Animo has the ability to control animals with his mind. 'Equipment-' * 'Mutation Tech-' Animo can mutate animals into horrifying monsters using technology that he has been developing for years. * 'Replaceable Body Part Implants-' Due to his experiments, Animo became able to replace his right forearm, left arm and legs with animal or alien body parts that he acquired from the black market made into special implants. * 'Shrinking Tech-' Animo uses shrinking tech to store all his spare body parts, and transport pieces of The Godmaker to the Keshawn Desert. Weaknesses * 'Mental State- '''Animo's biggest weaknesses are his temper, arrogance and all around crazy behavior. * '''Lack of Implants- '''If he looses all of his implants attached to his body at once, he'll be practically immobile History In ''Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods, Animo was having an argument with Technus in Zim's base when Eon and Vlad return. Animo along with everyone else question Eon of his motives, which Eon responds to by telling them his backstory and their purposes for being there. Animo along with the rest of the Alliance then begins to get ready to start their next phase of their plan - stealing a Dwarf Star. In Chapter 6: Weightless, ''Dr. Animo began building Eon's Machine. In Chapter 7: Fold, Dr. Animo is seen standing on the Godmaker, a device that he and Technus built for Eon. In Chapter 8: Risen, Dr. Animo activated the Godmaker, transforming Eon into an Ultimate Chronian. Appearances *Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods'' (first appearance) *''Chapter 6: Weightless'' *Chapter 7: Fold *Chapter 8: Risen Trivia * Animo was shown in promotional material since Chapter 1 despite not appearing until Chapter 4. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:Males